


I Love You

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi Deserves Happiness, Hatake Kakashi Deserves Love, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: On one beautiful rainy evening, You and Kakashi bare your souls to each other.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	I Love You

You're seated by the window with your back against the wall, watching the droplets of rain trickle down the glass, each droplet racing with the other. Ever since you were a kid, you've been so enthralled by the rain. Sitting by the window when it rained outside had always been a favourite pastime of yours, it fills you with such calmness. You look to your side to see Kakashi on the mattress, deep in sleep. He's laying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head and the other sprawled across his stomach. Silvery fringes of hair cover his eyes and his mouth is slightly parted. The demeanor on his face reflects the calmness within you. It took a while but he finally got used to keeping his mask off when he was in the house with you.He knew you liked it better.

You feel a strong urge to reach across and move the hair from over his eyes but he looks so beautiful that you don't want to disturb this masterpiece of a picture. So beautiful in fact that you're torn between watching him and the rain. You smile to yourself, feeling a warm rush of happiness fill you as you snuggle comfortably inside the blanket wrapped around you.

The storm outside is starting to intensify. You watch the big trees sway wildly from side to side in the foreground of a dark ashen sky. A flicker of lightning briefly illuminates the room, followed by a loud grumbling rumble. You see kakashi beginning to stir a little in his sleep. You watch his long eyelashes lift as he slowly opens his eyes and squints at the ceiling above him.

"Good, you're finally awake. You were missing out on the rain", you say, smiling at him.

"Mmm" he says groggily, turning to his side to face you.

God he looks so cute, you just wanna gobble him up.

"Come here", he says in a low husky purr, eyes still half closed. He sounds so sexy when he's sleepy.

He extends an arm towards you lazily, calling you to him. Keeping your blanket wrapped around you, you crawl your way by to the mattress and keep your hand on his, staring at his beautiful face that you can never get enough of.

With a sudden violent tug, he pulls you in and before you realise what's happening, you're on the mattress lying beside Kakashi, enveloped in his strong arms, your back to him. Even sleepy, the man's got a freakish amount of strength.

"Kakashi!", you rebuke, but the smile in your tone deceives you.

"Mmm" he says again, nuzzling into your neck.

You wriggle a little to loosen his grip, and turn to face him. He looks so peaceful. You reach across and move the strands of hair away from his eyes, tracing your fingers down his cheek and cupping his face. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at you.

"Hey", you say, stroking his cheek gently.

"Hey", he says back to you, turning his face to leave a soft kiss on your palm, before closing his eyes again. Your heart melts. You love this man in front of you so damn much. You want to tell him that, to scream it out to the entire world. But the two of you have still not said it out loud to each other yet. You love him and you know he loves you too but you also know that kakashi isn't good at verbally expressing his emotions and so, you want to give him his time and make sure he is comfortable. And you don't want to put him in a spot where he feels pressurised to say it to you unless he's ready to, by saying it to him first either. Sure, it'd be really nice to say it to him out loud and hear it back, but it doesn't matter that much. Your actions always speak louder than words and you both know in your hearts that you love each other.

You reach over to his hair again and stroke the satin soft wisps of hair on his head. He opens his eyes again and looks behind you towards the window. You watch him look at the rain. There's just such a calmness over his face whenever you're together like this, you feel glad for it.

The rain has progressed to a downpour now. You can hear the loud thumps of raindrops crashing down on every single obstacle that's in their way outside.

"Alright come on now, let's not miss out on this beautiful weather by sleeping", you say softly, hand still in his hair.

He looks back at you and laughs. "Alright, what do you wanna do?"

" Well", you say, " you could read to me."

It was a thing you and Kakashi had. It had been long since Kakashi introduced you to the other love of his life besides you, his Icha Icha books. And just like him, you developed a fondness towards them. Many a times the two of you would be snuggled up in bed, reading together. It was one of your favourite things to do. And then again sometimes, when either of you fell sick, you'd read out loud to the other.

" Sounds perfect to me", he smiles.

Keeping one arm still under your head, he turns away and lifts his other arm to reach across to the book kept on the other side and picks it up.

You snuggle closer to keep your head on Kakashi's chest and he wraps his arm around your shoulder. He balances the book between his stomach and his bent leg and fumbles with the pages with his other hand, trying to find where you'd left off.

After a long while of fumbling around, he finally settles on a page, holding the book open with his hand and staring intently at it.

You look up at him and wait eagerly for him to finally start reading but he looks like he is lost in some thoughts. They probably are happy ones though because you see a hint of a subtle smile on his lips. You don't wanna interrupt whatever these happy train of thoughts that are making him smile is, so you wait.

Finally he turns his face towards you and looks at you, looking right into your eyes. The intensity of his gaze startles you.

"Y/n?"

You keep your gaze locked with his, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

A smile plays out across the corners of his mouth.

" I really love you..." He says, in a soft voice.

Your eyes widen. Did he just...??? Your heartbeat rises and a grin begins to form across your mouth as you try to process what your ears just heard.

".... Said Tristan", Kakashi adds flatly, looking back at the book and pretending to read out from it.

" KAKASHI!!???", you gasp aloud, apalled. You try to break away from his embrace, throwing several consecutive jabs at his arm, " YOU JERK!!!", you protest, sitting up now.

"I can't believe you'd-", you struggle to form words.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!!!", He says between splits of roaring laughter, keeping the book aside and trying to pull you back in.

You narrow your eyes at him, shaking your head, but allow him to pull you down beside him again.

His laughter subsides into a smile as he cups your face, tracing his fingers along your mouth to smoothen out the frown on your face. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding", he says, his voice sincere now.

Your eyes soften. He takes your hand in his and places it over his chest, holding it there.

"But i do really love you, y/n. I really do. You know that, don't you?", He asks, squeezing your hand, all trace of humour gone from his voice now.

You feel your insides melt again. You almost feel yourself tearing up at the sincerity in his tone. You can't pretend to be mad anymore.

" Yes i do, kakashi...i know. And i love you too. I love you so much", You say, trying to keep your voice steady, trying to hold in the rush of emotions flowing through you. You feel so happy and overwhelmed at finally getting these words off your chest.

Kakashi's eyes glimmer, and he smiles a smile that only you can read. You've seen it too many times now. It's a smile ridden with so many emotions. Kakashi has always considered himself unworthy of love and even though you have stayed by him long enough for him to know how much you love him, he still struggles to grasp the reality that there's actually someone that loves him so much and that's why, whenever you do anything for him or say anything to him to express your love, you see that one look on his face. Of surprise and relief and gratitude, all jumbled up together. You don't like seeing that look on his face. You hate that he thinks he doesn't deserve your love because if there's anyone who deserves to be loved wholeheartedly, it's him.

And right now, seeing that look on his face breaks your heart.

You can't keep the teardrops from escaping anymore. As soon as you feel the first drop threaten to escape, you wrap your arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him into you and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You feel his arms tighten around your back and his chin digging into your shoulder as he hugs you back tighter.

You hold him tight, not an inch of empty space between your bodies. Tears are streaming down your face now but they're of both joy and pain. More joy than pain.

Your lift your face from his shoulder and bring it near his ear. Holding him tight, you whisper the words into his ear again, through tears and laughter.. " I love you, you big jerk".


End file.
